Adjusting the point of impact for a handgun shooter, is traditionally a complex process requiring a level of skill, that makes it problematic for a consumer to do, without benefit of a gunsmith.
A need exists for an adjustable rear sight for a firearm.
In the following description, like reference numbers are used to identify like elements. Furthermore, the drawings are intended to illustrate major features of exemplary embodiments in a diagrammatic manner. The drawings are not intended to depict every feature of every implementation nor relative dimensions of the depicted elements, and are not drawn to scale.